Trolley carts are moved along in the aisle of an aircraft in order to provide food and drink for the passengers. It is often necessary that the cart be moved to one side of the aisle in order to permit passengers to pass and therefore, at least two wheels of the cart have been swiveled to permit the cart to be moved sideways in the aisle. When rough weather is encountered, it is necessary that at least some wheels of the cart be braked in order to prevent the cart from rolling away from the attendant. When four swiveled wheels are utilized on the cart, it is necessary to brake at least two of the wheels to secure the cart. Generally, a separate brake is provided on each wheel that is to be locked and the brake consists of a pivoted lever which is rotated downward by the attendant's foot to cause a brake to engage the tire of the wheel. In order to release the brake, it is necessary for the attendant's toe to be placed underneath the lever so that the lever can be rotated in the opposite direction in order to unlock the brake. Since the braking element acts against the wheel tire, the brake will become loose and ineffective as the tire wears. Also, it is often difficult for the stewardess to locate and move the pivoted foot lever on a swiveled wheel since the wheel can assume a position underneath the cart. Another type of individual wheel brake consists of a lever type which binds the outer bearing race of the wheel. This type also requires that it be operated by the foot of the attendant to set and release the brake. With prior types of brakes associated with individual wwheels, it is often necessary to purchase the entire brake system with the wheel as a unit when it is necessary to replace a faulty braking wheel.